


graceful

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “so you’ve really never gone ice skating?“





	

“so you’ve really never gone ice skating?“  taemin shook his head quickly, nearly toppling over, his grip tightening painfully on jinki’s hand.   jinki slipped around in front of the boy, taking his other hand and relieving some of the pressure on his aching fingers. 

"you went to switzerland,”, he said slowly, “and it never occurred to you to try skating?”  

“i was busy.”, taemin murmured tersely, his eyes on his feet and the choppy steps the blades were making on the thick ice.  jinki just hummed in reply, moving almost unbearably slow as his boyfriend stumbled behind him.  

“you know, i kind of like this.”  taemin glanced up for the briefest of moments before glaring back down at his feet, a deep scowl on his face.  

“i’m glad my agony can be of amusement to you, hyung.”  

“no, i mean i like being the graceful one.”  taemin snorted and muttered something jinki couldn’t quite make out.  

“what was that?”, he asked, leaning in.  taemin huffed in exasperation and stopped moving, fixing his gaze on jinki.  

“i said ‘it’s a fucking miracle’.”  jinki chuckled.  

“here. just hold on, you don’t have to do anything else.”  taemin clutched jinki’s hands as he braced himself for more awkward fumbling.  

“breathe, i got you.”  slowly jinki began to skate backwards, just as he had before, but everything was infinitely better now that taemin wasn’t shuffling in his skates.  in fact, it was fantastic.  the cold air biting against his face, jinki’s palms warm against his own, and the sheer exhilaration of gliding across the ice: taemin was loving every minute of it.  

 jinki picked up speed, careful to keep his hold on taemin (and avoid their fellow skaters).  taemin could feel the smoothness of his boyfriends movements, the man practically flying over the ice, and when jinki looked back at him, grinning with that blinding smile of his, taemin grinned back, peals of laughter escaping his lips.


End file.
